The Nanny
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: He wondered how much time he had left. How much time before she gave up on him and move on? How much time until he would lose her once and for all? AH/AU


**A/N: This is now edited and I really need to thank my beta CrazySue05 for it! This was inspired by the TV Show 'The Nanny" thus how the title was chosen. Something fluffy for you if you want!**

* * *

He took a sip from his glass and rested his head against the back of the armchair. He shouldn't have let her go on a date with Adrian. He should have confessed his feelings to her and begged her to not leave his side. He had loved Tasha very much and after her death he thought that he would never love again. For a while he lost himself in his pain, neglected his family and focused on his work trying to forget the past. But when he thought everything was dead and gone, Rose stormed in to his life and turned his world upside down.

She was loud and always spoke before she could think. She messed up most of the time but Dimitri could see how much she loved his kids. His house was cold and empty since he lost his wife and he and the kids had fallen into a kind of deep slumber. They refused to feel the pain Tasha's loss left behind. All that up until the moment Rose Hathaway walked into their lives. Their new nanny!

He noticed the way the kids behaved since she came to live with them. Aleksandra had friends now and a big smile that remind Dimitri a lot of Tasha. Lucas stopped misbehaving and lying and Evelyn, his little peanut stopped having the nightmares that kept her up all night after her mother's death. When Tasha died she didn't leave only Dimitri alone, she left their children too and that was what hurt Dimitri the most. He could handle the pain but he couldn't bear seeing his little angels hurting. The moment Rose walked through their front door it was like God had sent her. Dimitri suspected that Tasha had something to do with the brunette that entered their life. Even from up there he was sure she was looking after them.

The sound of the door closing softly brought him out of his thoughts. He raised his eyes only to be met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Rose stood with her back turned to him and he had a perfect view of her body. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. He watched her as she hung her coat on the closet beside the door and turned to climb the stairs towards her room. Her face lit up when she caught sight of him and she smiled softly. Dimitri couldn't help but smile back.

They had been dancing around each other for as long as he could remember. They both had feelings for the other but they would never confess them. Not for lack of trying from her part though, Rose tried many times to tell him how she felt but he always pushed her away with excuses; the kids, work, _Tasha_. Deep down they both knew he was just scared of loving again.

Once in a while though, despite the efforts on Dimitri's part to stay away from her he couldn't hold back a small smile or a compliment on how beautiful she looked that particular day. She would blush, smile back and thank him, but all too soon Christian would ruin the moment with some snarky comment unaware of what passed between the couple.

Christian was another aspect of their lives. He was Tasha's younger brother and the reason Rose took the job in the first place. She was an old school mate and friend of his; she was looking for a job and Dimitri was looking for a nanny. Looking back at their first meeting now he could clearly see that it was fate. Dimitri made a mental note to thank his brother-in-law for the gift that was Rosemarie Hathaway.

"I'm sorry." She whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean to wake you up." Dimitri smiled at how concerned she sounded.

"I wasn't asleep." He assured her. "How was your date?" He asked praying that she had a horrible night with Adrian and she would never see him again. Who was he kidding? Of course she had a good time. Adrian was known as a ladies' man! He was a handsome man and much younger than Dimitri. Plus he was an actor, every woman would choose Adrian over him and Rose would be no different.

"It was fine." This took him by surprise, now he was intrigued to find out more. "We had fun and laughed but he is not my type." She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "We decided to stay friends. Besides I have a friend that would be a perfect match for him." He didn't miss the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Roza had a thing for mingling with other people's lives. He wouldn't lie he liked that about her.

A weight was lift from his shoulders at her words and Dimitri felt like breathing again. This was his last chance! He could do something now or let her go forever. "It's late." She murmured looking at her watch eager to go to her room. The three glasses of wine she'd had with Adrian were starting to get to her head and if she stayed a little more in the same room with him she would definitely do something stupid. "Good night." She whispered hastily and climbed the stairs.

Dimitri watched her as she walked away from him once more. He wondered how much time he had left. How much time before she gave up on him and move on? How much time until he would lose her once and for all? Something snapped inside him at the thought of Rose with another man and he climbed the stairs right behind her catching up with her just before she stepped inside her room.

Rose didn't have time to react as he pushed her against the wall and his soft lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss she welcomed. He tasted of mint and the scotch he drank and she couldn't get enough of him. She moaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her tightly bringing her closer to his body. Her fingers laced themselves in his soft hair and she pushed her lips harder against his. She'd waited for this moment for years, the moment he would finally see that she wasn't seeing this only as job. She was in love with him and loved his children like they were her own. It didn't matter that she wasn't the one to bear them or give birth to them. For her the only thing that matter was that he helped bring them to the world and that made them a part of him. A part she loved more than her own life.

"What are you doing?" She breathed as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. She had no idea what'd gotten into him but she was loving every minute of it. Never before had he been so open with her. He was always so controlling over his feelings, never letting them show. The only time she saw him carefree was the time he was with the kids.

"I don't know." He murmured trailing kisses down her neck. "But I don't want to stop." She mewled as he sucked on the sensitive spot under her ear. One of his hands moved up to cup her breast and Rose buried her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't want to stop either, whatever this was. She was willing to go all the way with him even if it was only for one night. Her mind was fuzzy with all the pleasure that was coursing through her body and she couldn't help the small moans and gasps that escaped her lips.

"Dimitri." His name sounded like a prayer falling from her lips. "Dimitri please!" His hands moved down to cup her ass and in one swift move he lifted her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Bed!" She moaned as he grinded his hips against hers. Her fingers did quick work of his shirt and she pushed it down his broad shoulders as he moved inside the room closing the door behind him. He walked blindly towards the bed and they flopped down on it together. As Rose flipped the switch of the bedside lamp and dim light flowed the room reality settled in. She was finally going to be his, in every way possible. She kissed his lips softly as she straddled his waist. No words were needed as her eyes locked with his, they both knew what this meant and they were both willing to finally give their relationship a try.

Dimitri flipped them over taking the lead again, grinding his pelvis against hers earning a gasp of pleasure from Rose. He wanted to do this with her. He wanted to make love to her, to watch her squirm and moan underneath him as he drove inside her warm body. He'd had a few flings since he lost his wife but they were nothing but sex. Rose meant so much more to him; he knew it was too early to tell her but he loved her. He'd loved her since the night she stayed up till the early morning because Evelyn had fever and it would not drop. That night months ago Dimitri was sure that his heart was hers even if she didn't know it.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and Rose let out a shaky breath feeling like a virgin as his hands wandered up and down her body, memorizing every curve of it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she brought his lips up to hers once more into another passionate kiss. She moaned as his tongue slipped past her lips pushing against hers, fighting for dominance.

Dimitri's hands moved to the side of her dress undoing the zipper slowly making her whimper in anticipation. A deep groan escaped his lips as the fabric gave away only to reveal the luscious body that was hidden underneath; the body that'd starred in all his wet fantasies for so many months. He trailed kisses down her neck and towards her exposed chest making Rose mewl in pleasure. Undoing the front clasp of her bra he threw the offending piece of cloth aside and took one stiff nipple between his lips, sucking softly making her arch her back in search of more.

Rose's fingers slipped between his soft hair and she pushed his head harder against her seeking more of the pleasure he could give her. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist Rose flipped them over straddling his hips. She ran her fingers though her hair, skimmed them down her torso taking the fabric of her dress with them leaving her bare from the waist up. She relished in the feeling of seeing Dimitri's eyes pop out of his head as she teased him while playing with herself. Her small hands were teasing and pulling her nipples making Dimitri groan at the sight of the beautiful goddess above him.

He sat up abruptly bringing their faces only a breath away as she ground herself on his rock hard length. Her clothed mound rubbed against his covered cock making her gasp in pleasure. Her panties were wet to the point of being ruined and they had only started. Dimitri's hands traveled up her thighs caressing the soft skin as they reached the hem of her dress. The next thing she knew the fabric was in shreds and quite frankly she didn't care at all. The only thing she cared for was Dimitri's lips upon hers and his hands caressing and exploring her body. Small pants escaped her lips as his fingers traced her slit through her drenched panties. Her hands wandered down his muscular chest as his lips fastened to hers, for a forty two year old man he sure worked out a lot.

"Fuck!" She mewled as two long digits slipped past the wet fabric and slid inside her. Fire ran within her veins and Rose found hard the task to focus on anything else but the feel of Dimitri's fingers within her. "Please Dimitri!" She whimpered and that was all he needed, his fingers picked up pace thrusting hard and fast drawing Rose closer to a sweet ecstasy. Her mouth found his just as her walls tightened and her screams were muffled in their kiss. The next moments were a blur as clothes were being ripped off and thrown all over the room leaving both of them bare to the cool air. A shiver ran down Rose's spine as Dimitri ghosted soft kisses down her neck.

"I want you." She murmured huskily against his lips as her body rocked against his in search of any kind of friction. "I want you so much it hurts." She moaned as his tip teased her entrance. "Now." She growled making him chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue, Roza." He teased her as his lips possessed hers again. She moaned softly as he pushed inside her warm heat making her shudder in pleasure; her fingers dug into the soft flesh of his back as he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. "God Roza, you feel so good." She could only moan in answer as her hips rose to meet his. Their lips met in another frenzied kiss and his fingers locked around her wrists pulling her hands above her head. He thrust harder against her desperate to own her in every way possible. His thoughts from earlier came back full force and a low growl escaped his lips at the images of his Roza being with another man.

"Getting rough Comrade?" She laughed huskily as they pulled apart. She would admit that she rather loved that side of him. She loved the fact that he was getting possessive over her; this wasn't just a fuck, there was something very intimate in his every move that made her feel special. He was slow and passionate and careful to give her as much pleasure as he could.

"Do you like it Roza?" He murmured as his head dipped down to take a rosy nipple between his lips. She nodded as her back arched off of the bed. "Do you like it when I lose control, love?"

"Yes, yes!" She gasped as she put a leg over his shoulder opening herself to him. "Harder Dimitri! Please don't hold back." Her eyes closed tight and she threw her head back as he hit a spot inside her that made her see little stars. She thrashed and squirmed underneath him moaning and gasping his name as he drove her closer to oblivion.

"Look at me." He growled as he cupped her cheek forcing her eyes to meet his. "I want you to know who is doing this to you Roza. You are mine now, I won't allow anyone else to have you like this, love." She whimpered at the domineering tone of his voice. She found the idea of being owned by him mind and a soul rather arousing.

"I'm all yours Dimitri. Always have been and always will!" She cried as her walls tightened around his length milking him for all he was worth. The world stopped moving for a moment as they reached their end and they were both left breathless. Dimitri tried to move off of her as to not crush her but Rose would have none of that. "Don't." She spoke softly and he got the message. They stayed there for a few moments just kissing and touching each other until she finally let him lay beside her. "Dimitri?" Her voice, a soft whisper, the only sound in the room. "Did you regret what just happened?" She held her breath waiting for him to shut her out again, to tell her that this was a onetime thing, that it meant nothing but instead strong arms wrapped around her pulling her to lie on his chest.

"Why would I?" He placed a small kiss on her forehead as his answer took her by surprise. "I love you Roza, I've loved you for quite some time. I would never regret making you mine. My time was up, if I didn't take my chance then someone else would." She was taken aback from his words. That was the last thing she expected but still it was too good to be good. "God knows I've been driving myself insane all night thinking that I had lost you to Adrian."

"What about the kids?" She pushed waiting for him to start the talk about how they should keep their relationship a secret.

"When they are back tomorrow from their trip with Christian and Lissa we will sit them down and explain that we finally took the next step." His voice was soft but held authority. It had that tone he used every time he made a decision about something.

"Meaning?" She smiled placing a kiss on his chest.

"We are together Roza." His eyes lowered to meet hers as he cupped her cheek. "You are mine and I'm yours, love." Their lips met in a passionate kiss and she moaned deeply. "I love you." He murmured pulling back.

"I love you too." She smiled as she buried herself back into his arms. When Adrian asked her on that date she would never have imagined that it would turn out like this. Finally their lives were taking a turn for the good; they would be a proper family now.

* * *

**A/N: The ending is open because I want to add more to this later. So what do you think? **


End file.
